Public Baths and Yukatas
by BurningPompeii
Summary: Students run into senseis. The nights of love-making in silky yutakas on their sweet vacation seem to be far off. Cute drabble with SasuNaru, KakaIru.


**Hello everyone! Here's a cute little one-shot of SasuNaru and KakaIru on their vacations to an onsen. Hope you enjoy:) Please review/fave/anything you want and let me know how you like it! Thanks! ~Aya**

 **...**

It was a coincidence.

Surely just a coincidence… or maybe a twisted fate by the gods to humiliate those who were happily spending their time in bliss.

"You guys!" Of course the blonde could not keep quiet in his shock, pointing wildly at his two senseis and mentors in an almost over exaggerated fashion.

Regardless of whether it was an accident or fate, there the two couples stood in a dramatic fashion in the middle of the hallway leading towards the public bath.

"Ah..." Kakashi was the first to break this awkward silence, grinning behind his mask as his visible eye stared at the two, almost sheepishly. "Naruto, Sasuke… What a fine coincidence this is to run into you in this fine establishment."

Blushing was the only expression Naruto could make as he was still reeling in shock at seeing his two teachers dressed in silky yukatas, towels in hands, and obviously heading towards the public baths as he was with his own partner.

"Sheesh, Naruto- stop pointing so much." Sasuke sighed, trying to cover his own surprise with annoyance.

"But Sasuke! Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are here too!" Naruto exclaimed, continuing to the point at the two for emphasis.

"Naruto." Iruka, still blushing heavily, scowled at his previous student and sighed. "Sasuke is right. Pointing is rude."

Blushing and pouting, Naruto put down his pointer fingers and let out a big sigh that was almost contagious.

"So you listen to him but not me?" Sasuke muttered, looking away, even more annoyed than before.

Kakashi could not help but chuckle, happy the black-haired boy…no, man… was able to be more obvious of his feelings.

"Alright let us not just block this entrance. We can discuss more inside the public bath?" Kakashi gestured towards going inside, lifting the entrance curtains with a hand on Iruka's back, ensuring him it will be okay.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances; maybe it was just being used to their sensei giving them orders, but they went inside, exchanging quiet whispers to each other. Of course, Naruto's weren't that quiet at all.

"Sasuke! Stop sulking. This is so weird. You were supposed to find an onsen that we would have no chance of running into anybody we know at!" Naruto scolded, annoyed at these results.

The one week they had off due to a month long mission they succeeded at, Sasuke suggested randomly while they just finished a round of… lovemaking.

 _"Why don't we go to an onsen on our week off?"_

 _"Eh?!" Naruto sat up quickly, but went down just as fast grabbing his throbbing hips. "Dammit teme, you went too rough." He muttered, before continuing. "Onsen? Together? You and me?"_

 _"Did you have somebody else in mine, baka?" Sasuke scowled, irritated at the prolonging of this answer._

 _Naruto scowled back, but slightly blushed. "I mean… yeah… that would be… nice. Onsen… together… a trip…."_

 _Grinning, Sasuke let out a small laugh, thinking "He's easy to please," as he looked at his blonde dobe. "I'll make the plans."_

 _"Okay… but try to find a place that we won't run into anyone at! It'd be embarrassing and annoying." Sasuke looked towards the still blushing blonde. "It will be our time together… don't need no stinking fangirls to interrupt our trip."_

 _Sasuke smirked, leaning over his blonde fox and giving him a deep kiss. "There's no fangirls here… so why don't we continue…" He proceeded to handle his lover for a couple more rounds before leaving him exhausted and started researching onsens they could travel to and not be interrupted at._

"I guess they were thinking the same thing, dobe!" Sighing, Sasuke was annoyed as well. He did not expect this to happen. But even more annoying… "This blonde better not hold himself back tonight just because his sensei is here." That thought gnawed at him as they got themselves ready for the public baths.

"Kakashi! What are you thinking? We should leave, right now!" Iruka whispered harshly at the jounin, frantically grabbing his arm and preventing him from walking further towards the baths.

"Ehh but we just got here, Iruka! Let us enjoy our time and make this a double onsen date!" Kakashi grinned.

"D-double date?! Are you crazy? These are our students!" Iruka blushed again even more as Kakashi landed a quick kiss to his open mouth.

"Remember. This is about us. Not them." His tone was gentle, but Iruka knew when the gray-haired man was being serious.

After all, they were planning this trip for months before it finally came to be.

 _"Irukaaa-chan!"_

 _"Please do not call me that." Iruka sighed as he was wrapped from behind with a hard embrace by the famous Copy-Nin._

 _"Where's my welcome home kiss?"_

 _Iruka glared at him, and Kakashi knew he was in trouble. "I heard you got into a fight today about a mission."_

 _Kakashi's visible eye looked away, with a finger tapping his chin in obliviousness. "Fight? Eh maybe… I don't really remember anything today… I was too busy walking to meet your back…"_

 _"Kakashi Hatake!" Kakashi knew he was in trouble when his full name was said in that tone. "You have a mission as a shinobi to protect this village, which means giving it your all when it comes to these missions. You cannot abandon that duty just because a date of ours has to be cancelled!" Iruka scolded, as the words went through Kakashi's ears and forced to stay in._

 _"But we've been planning this trip for months! Who knows when we'll get another opportunity like this?" Kakashi whined, and Iruka wondered how this man was famous for being so mature and charismatic._

 _"The trip can wait! The village cannot." Iruka saw the man he loved pouting behind that mask. He sighed. "Plus… this gives an incentive to you to make sure you come back, right?"_

 _Kakashi looked towards him, seeing his little dolphin looking down in a nervous fashion. "This means you'll have to come back. Or else the trip would really have gone to waste."_

 _Iruka looked up at him shyly but with fierce, serious eyes. "So you better come back."_

 _Smiling, he lifted down his mask and started to give his love a deep kiss. "Hai, hai sensei… I promise you I will come back. Besides, the image of you in a yukata will keep me going for sure." He was rewarded with a punch in the head, but the rest of the night went on rewarding._

Iruka sighed. "I get it. But if this gets too awkward, I'm running the hell out." Kakashi smiled, and led his cute lover towards the baths.

So in the end, these two couples sat in the heated waters, steam rising above and the sounds of nature surrounding them.

"So…. Is it just you two here?" Kakashi asked, breaking the awkward silence again.

"Yes! Sasuke and I have been planning this for a while now." Naruto muttered.

"Well mostly me planning it as you slept through most of it."

"Hey! You're better at that stuff than me!" Scowling, the blonde playfully punched the boy in the arm.

"Yeah. I found this place based on a recommendation by Jiraiya-sensei actually." Kakashi added to Iruka's surprise.

"You did? I thought you found it in the catalogs."

"I had another place in mind, but Jiraiya convinced this place was better." Kakashi smiled behind his mask, shrugging.

"Why?"

"Eh… I don't want to say exactly... or more like you wouldn't want me to say."

Iruka frowned, not quite understanding what he meant. "Kakashi…"

"The yukatas, huh?" Surprisingly, Sasuke came into the conversation. "I read about it too- 99.9% silk, soft on the skin, easy to slip on…" He looked towards Naruto, slight lust in his eyes. "And off."

Naruto and Iruka blushed heavily, almost standing straight up. "Sasuke you teme! Pervert! Of course you'd only think like that!"

"Not just him." Kakashi grinned as Iruka tried rubbing his face into the rocks. "But yes, that was the main reason."

"So that means you two ARE lovers then?"

The straightforward question from the blonde was to be expected, but still made the two senseis both sheepishly look down in the waters.

"Naruto you… always failing to say the appropriate thing!" Iruka nuzzled his former student's hair, almost pushing his head under the waters.

"Iruka-sensei! I just wanted to know!"

"Why you…"

Sasuke and Kakashi watched as their two partners started arguing with each other, splashing around in the waters and causing a ruckus.

The raven haired Uchiha could not help but be jealous as his blonde paid more attention to the sensei than him.

"Jealous, Sasuke?" Kakashi peeked at him, couldn't help but to tease his student.

"Hn."

Chuckling, Kakashi leaned back on the warm rocks behind him. "Ah… I can understand that."

Sasuke let out a sigh, leaning back as well. "Damn… you two being here will definitely make Naruto hold back tonight."

Kakashi did not quite think of that yet. "Ah… darn. Iruka is bound to do that too. He'll never be able to show his face if he knew he did the unspeakable within a mile of you two."

"Right? And here I was looking forward to five nights of the unspeakable." Sasuke growled, annoyed at the turn of events.

"Well, seeing those kimonos on him though…" Kakashi grinned.

"Yeah… makes it worth it." Sasuke followed, lust overcoming his eyes again.

"Looks like we'll just have to try extra hard tonight to get them off."

"Agreed."

The two continued their talks of perversion and Iruka and Naruto stared at the two who looked like they were scheming something.

"Perverts…" They both unconsciously murmured, then stared at each other, blushing again.

Sighing heavily, Iruka leaned back against the rocks as well. "Naruto…you and Sasuke… are okay?" He could not help but let his protective instincts kick in.

Naruto smiled, knowing this man would always care for him. "Yeah… we're… more than okay. I used to always be scared you know? I could barely sleep at nights, worried he'll leave again. But…"

Iruka stared at him, seeing the blonde looking down at the waters, playing with his thumbs in deep thought.

"After a particularly hard mission, he came to my house, drenched from the rain and blood covering his body… not his blood. His chakra was depleted and he was dead tired. But he came to me instead of the hospital." Naruto looked towards his lover with a smile. "That teme… he said he'd keep his promise to come to me no matter what. To not let me spend another sleepless night worrying he'd leave me."

Sheepishly grinning, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Right after he fainted of course." He laughed, with the twinkling in his eyes showing brightly.

Iruka smiled back. "That's… great, Naruto. That's really great."

"And you and Kakashi-sensei? That man is weird you know. Great sensei, but flaky and just weird." Naruto frowned, staring at that man who was still wearing a mask even in this water.

"You're one to talk." Iruka muttered before adding, "Yeah. We're good. I mean we fight like I'm sure you and Sasuke do. We get into arguments, but the biggest problem was the fact that I always worried for him going away on his S-rank missions. It still worries me now."

Looking towards the gray-haired man, he gave a sympathetic glance. "But that man… he never fails to tell me to wait for him to get back. Every time he leaves, he always tells me to wait for him. And eventually, it became a natural thing to do… to wait for him. Not just something I did to make myself feel more at ease."

Naruto could not help but pat his sensei on the back. "And he always comes back, right?"

Iruka laughed. "Always."

Kakashi got up at that moment, grabbing a towel and stepping out. "Iruka- we should get going. I want us to go to that one restaurant before it closes." He held out a hand towards him, naturally of course.

Smiling up, Iruka grabbed it and got up as well, ruffling Naruto's wet hair again. "Of course. We'll see you two kids later. Don't get into a lot of mischief."

Naruto waved goodbye. "Bye Iruka-sensei! Bye Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke could not help but add, "Have fun tonight." Could be interpreted in many ways, but of course it still made Iruka blush and punch Kakashi.

"What did you tell him?!"

"Naa- we just discussed the basics of creating yukatas…" Kakashi blabbered off with some white lies.

"Sasuke- you embarrassed sensei you teme!" Naruto muttered, punching him in the arm again.

"Hmph…" Sasuke wrapped his arms around his blonde's neck. "Stop worrying for him and start worrying about me."

"What? Are you hurt or something?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"No. Just neglected." Sasuke smirked, seeing Naruto blush again wildly.

"Eh… He's just my sensei. He always looked out for me and we were just talking about…" The blonde was cut off with a kiss however, as Sasuke covered his lips with his own as they finally had some privacy.

"I know… but let's just forget about them when we're alone, alright?"

Naruto chuckled. "Hai hai… we probably won't run into them again anyways."

Of course, the gods of fate or the controllers of coincidences did not let these two couple's vacations run smoothly at all this week, as they ended up being in rooms… right next to each other.

"You two again!?" Naruto pointed wildly at the two.

"Here we go again." Sasuke and Kakashi thought, wondering how in the world they were going to proceed with their nighttime activities from here.

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know how you liked it:) Thanks! ~Aya**


End file.
